We Can't Be Seen
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBE, GET OUT! Homosexuals are outlawed, yet Sonic can't hide his feelings for Shadow. Horrible summary, I know... M for oral lemon and strong language. Oneshot.


Hey guys :D This is my first Sonadow oneshot. Yes, I said SONADOW. It was in the summary, anyway, but if you didn't see it and you do not like Sonadow, fuck off and leave them in peace.

I just felt like writing a gay story for once; this is what comes out of about 2 weeks of fiddling around with the idea.

Sonic and Shadow are both 16; Amy is 15; Rouge is 16._

* * *

God, this guy will not shut up, will he?!_ Shadow desperately thought as he sat in class, with Sonic sitting next to him jabbering random little things that had nothing to do with Geometry. "I'm trying to study," Shadow told Sonic after several minutes of enduring his chatter.

"Study? Fuck studying," the cobalt said, twirling a pencil in his fingers. He leaned forward to Shadow and grinned. "I like getting it on."

Shadow leaned away from him, making it subtle enough that nobody else noticed, but going back far enough to give Sonic the hint: that he was creeping the shit out of him and he wanted him to get away right now. Sonic got it and went back to his normal seated position in the chair, but he still sat sideways, facing Shadow and playing with his pencil.

Shadow thought Sonic was very immature at times, but he never told him that in fear of angering or hurting him. After all, Sonic was one of his few friends. If somehow Sonic began to dislike him, he wouldn't have much of anyone left besides Rouge. He gave a sigh as he remembered the last time she'd been at his house: totally drunk and possibly high on some jacked up kind of crack. For a split second Shadow wondered if she had given some to Sonic, since he was acting very similar to her, especially the "getting it on" part.

The bell rang, shaking Shadow from his rumination. He stood and piled his books into his arms. Sonic did the same beside him, never looking away, copying his exact movements. Shadow thought that the cobalt hedgehog seemed different: his face was softer, his eyes sparkled with a fiery light that Shadow could only sense, not see. His gaze drifted from his eyes slowly down Sonic's body and lingered on his navel. It was pierced and there was a diamond stud in it.

Sonic glanced down and blushed, then ran out of the room, leaving Shadow standing there surprised. He skidded to a halt a few feet past the door of the classroom and turned around. Amy approached him; she looked concerned. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

He wrapped his arm around his friend. "Nothing." His voice was shaky. It couldn't hide the hurt and discomfort.

"Well something's up," Amy said, staring into his eyes. "Why won't you tell me, Sonic?"

Sonic opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again and gritted his teeth together. "Amy, I can't tell you. You would tell _him_, and I would never speak to you again, and I realize how important that is to you."

She stared up at him, her best friend, the one she loved. "I promise you, I won't tell him. I don't even know who 'him' is."

Sonic sighed, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened just a little. When he leaned away, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I know. It's sort of shocking. I understand that. But I have to tell him."

She cleared her throat and blinked back the pin-sized tears. "Well that's your decision to make, not mine." She walked away, then when she was out of earshot from him, she ran off sobbing.

Sonic remained just outside the door until Shadow entered the hallway, then Sonic grabbed his arm and began running. "Come on," he yelled.

"Dude, what the fuck are we doing?" Shadow yelled when they were outside of the building.

"Getting out of this shit hole for a while," Sonic said. "I need to talk to you."

A couple of minutes later, they halted in a secluded area of the forest surrounding their school. The light above was filtering green through the leaves, and the air was warm. There were no other sounds besides Sonic's hard breathing and the branches rubbing gently against each other. Shadow waited patiently for him to continue.

After a few seconds, Sonic had taken his breath, and he looked up at Shadow. "You know I was always considered weird, an outcast, from the very beginning. That's something I told you a long time ago. And that recently I've grown more popular, and I have girls flocking me."

Shadow nodded. He remembered that conversation.

Sonic blushed as he continued, avoiding Shadow's questioning eyes. "Well now I feel like even more of an outcast for feeling this way." He looked up at Shadow again. "Close your eyes."

Shadow's lids slid over his eyes, leaving just barely any room for him to see out of.

"All the way." Sonic's tone was teasing, and it made Shadow chuckle slightly. Sonic made sure that Shadow had his eyes tight shut, then he knelt in front of him and began to unzip the black and red hedgehog's jeans. He put his mouth to him.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK!" Shadow leaped about 5 feet into the air when his eyes shot open and he saw Sonic about to give him one of his famous blow jobs. He fastened his pants back up and avoided Sonic's hurt look. He had always suspected that Sonic was bi. He just hadn't ever known that Sonic would be in love with him... at least not THAT much in love with him.

The truth was like a slap across the face: Sonic was gay for him. Holy shit.

Suddenly Shadow felt feelings blossoming up inside him, foreign feelings. He realized how much this had hurt Sonic. He looked at the cobalt and his heart thudded in his chest. He noticed the sweet, almost high-pitched voice that Sonic had.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said, backing away and turning to leave. "I should have known that you wouldn't feel the same way."

Before Sonic could sprint, he felt a bizarre force holding him back. He looked back at Shadow; the red eyes gazed back at him.

He felt need radiating from Shadow. He wanted Sonic. He needed him. Sonic walked back to Shadow. "You were just shocked?"

"Yes," Shadow replied. Then he grinned. "Don't sneak attack like that. It's sort of scary."

Sonic giggled, a happy, playful sound. He approached Shadow again and kissed his muzzle. "You have no idea how good it feels to finally tell you I love you." He wrapped his arms around Shadow and closed his eyes.

Shadow hugged Sonic back, and they stood like this for a long moment. Then Shadow felt the vibrations running through Sonic's body, and the noise from the back of his throat; he grinned. "Sonic! Are you PURRING?!"

Sonic laughed. "Maybe, maybe not." He looked up at Shadow and with a darting motion licked his cheek. Shadow licked him back, dragging his smooth tongue across Sonic's fur, making them both laugh hysterically. Sonic's mouth ran down Shadow's neck, to his shoulder, across both of his collarbones. He slid down his body like butter, and found himself on his knees once more, unzipping.

Shadow had never had oral sex before, so the experience was new to him. Sonic, being the womanizer he was, had done this many times, but never with a male. (What was that supposed to be called? A "manizer"?) It was significantly different. The taste was less bitter, more sweet than Sally had tasted. He'd never tried it with Amy; she would refuse.

A few hours later, they heard a bell ring in the distance and realized that school was over. Sonic sleepily opened his eyes and rubbed them with both hands. Shadow sat up next to him, a tiny smile on his face. They met each others' eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea," Shadow said. "Gay couples are illegal. I swear, there are so many homophobes it's not even funny."

"Well I can't just throw you in the trash like I did Mina," Sonic mused, playing with his fingers. "You're too special." Then he realized what he had just said. He looked up at Shadow quickly, hoping that he would take Sonic's past fuck toy lightly.

Shadow sat there, saying nothing for a few seconds. Then, "How many people have you had a relationship with?"

Sonic thought for a moment. There had been Sally and Mina, he remembered those first as they both had huge fights with him before they broke up; he vaguely remembered having a thing for Knuckles a long time ago, but the echidna wasn't gay, so that didn't count; and Silver had been one that he had dated before. Amy was in love with him, but he didn't love her back in a romantic way - just as a friend - so that didn't count either. "Three, I guess."

"How many were guys?"

"Only one."

Shadow stared at him, then shrugged. "Then I don't give a damn about your past. All that matters is now, us." With that, he leaned forward and kissed Sonic's lips. He felt the smile playing at Sonic's mouth, and warm heat radiating from his cheeks. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and asked, "Sonic? I'm just wondering, but do you have any specific reason why you love me?"

The green eyes widened and looked down. "You've always been nicer to me than most. You don't talk very much, which is pretty nice. You're, well, hot. You have incredible sex appeal. The way your red eyes glisten..." Sonic scooted closer. "They're intoxicating." There was a pause. "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love ME?"

The words came to Shadow so easily. "How shy you can be when it comes to love. It's adorable. The blush, the way you kiss, your voice... everything. I love everything about you. Faults and all."

"So you don't care that we're now about to become the most unpopular couple in the 10th grade, and that we could be arrested, thrown into jail, for our love?"

"I don't care. Nothing matters but us."

"You know it."

5 Years Later...

It was nearing Christmas time. Sonic, now 21 years old, sat at home, playing with his and Shadow's adopted child, Xavier, who was only 3 years old at the time. He would throw the happy young child into the air and catch him just in time, and they would both laugh. Sonic was the happiest "stay at home mom" he knew. He heard a knock at the door and looked out the window. A familiar hedgehog stood outside, wearing a dark red coat and headband in her long hair, which was beginning to collect snow. He smiled as he said, "Come in, Amy."

Amy entered Sonic and Shadow's home for the first time in years. She looked around the living room. The fireplace was hot with fresh logs in it. The tree behind a soft-looking couch was covered in little lights that twinkled softly in multiple colors. Sonic stood, holding Xavier in one arm, and approached her for a one-armed hug. "Great to see you after so long. What's the occasion?"

"Auntie Amy!" Xavier squealed, reaching out for her. Sonic laughed as he gave the little hedgehog to Amy, who tickled his stomach.

"I got you and your mommy some presents!" Amy said to the boy in her arms, looking up at Sonic and smiling.

"Oh great!" Sonic said with a grin, chuckling at the fact that Amy had mentioned him to be the mom of the family. "Shadow will be home soon. This will be a nice surprise for him." He looked up at above the front door. "Which reminds me..." He ran up the stairs and came back seconds later with a stem of mistletoe. He pinned it to the wall above the door.

"Of course," Amy said with an approving giggle. "You DO know that you and Shadow will be caught soon."

"I know. I'm making it last while I can," Sonic said with a tiny smile.

"Get caught in what?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Sonic said, patting his son on the head. "It's between us adults. Someday I can tell you and you will understand."

Xavier's sensitive ears heard tires on gravel and leapt from Amy's arms to look out the window. "Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" He jumped up and down as he stared out the window, where Shadow was parking the car underneath a tree where it wasn't as snowy.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog let himself into the house, hanging up his snow jacket on the hook by the door. "Honey, I'm home!" Shadow said in a joking voice.

Sonic walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him. Xavier danced around them, singing, "Sonic and Shadow under mistletoe, K I S S I N G..."

"Hush," Amy said quietly to the excited little boy, watching her best friends make out and smiling. Then, to herself, "It's just like the fan comics."

Sonic broke the kiss and looked at Amy. "Look who stopped by, Shadow!"

"Amy! What a surprise!" He laughed and put his arms around the girl. "I haven't seen you in, what, 2 years?"

"You bet," she laughed. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "And I've got a present for you both." She stepped forward to Sonic and whispered, "Get Xavier started with playing blocks again so that he won't ask questions about your gifts."

He nodded and led Xavier back into the living room, and when he was sure the young child would be fine, closed the door behind him. He grinned at Amy. "Let me guess. Condoms? A dildo? Lubricants?"

She laughed again. "Nope."

"Then what?" Shadow asked.

She ran outside to her car and came back in with an armful of sex toys. "ALL OF THE ABOVE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

They burst into laughter, and that night, Sonic and Shadow had the best homo Christmas ever.

* * *

I don't think the ending is all that good, but I like it :) Read and Review!

~ GABL


End file.
